Lazos de amistad en el invierno
by Fox McCloude
Summary: La historia de como se conocieron el joven Link y la princesa Zelda, y como nació entre ellos el vínculo de amistad que eventualmente se convertiría en amor. Oneshot, precuela situada en la misma continuidad de Lecciones de Esgrima para la Princesa. Gracias a IA99 por la imagen de portada.


**Lazos de amistad en el invierno**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Ciudadela Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Desde hacía tres semanas, un manto invernal había cubierto las tierras de Hyrule, reemplazando el habitualmente verde paisaje de las praderas que rodeaban el castillo por uno blanco. Mientras los adultos se dedicaban a limpiar los caminos para los caballos y carretas, los niños no perdían la oportunidad de salir a jugar en la nieve. Algunos se divertían construyendo fuertes y arrojándose bolas de nieve unos a otros. Otros tantos aprovechaban las aguas congeladas del lago cercano para usarlo como pista de patinaje. Y otros más preferían deslizarse por las colinas en sus trineos a gran velocidad. Sí, los niños de la ciudadela amaban esta época del año. Todos, excepto por una pequeña niña.

En una de las torres del imponente castillo que se alzaba sobre la ciudadela, se encontraba la heredera de la familia real de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda, de 10 años de edad. Una niña de rasgos finos y delicados, tez clara, ojos azul claro y cabellos dorados, que en ese momento apenas se asomaban por debajo del velo que llevaba en la cabeza. A diferencia de los niños de la ciudadela, ella no estaba jugando, estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, estudiando (o al menos, se suponía que estuviera haciéndolo). Su mano derecha sujetaba una pluma que escribía sobre un pergamino y ocasionalmente se movía al tintero que tenía a su lado para llenarla de nuevo. La izquierda sostenía su cabeza debajo de su mentón. Su rostro dejaba ver una expresión de completo aburrimiento. Lo único que oía el parloteo de su profesor, mientras este escribía cosas en la pizarra.

\- Ahora, repasemos de nuevo, su Alteza. Las tres Diosas de Oro conocidas como Din, la Diosa del Poder, Nayru, la Diosa de la Sabiduría, y Farore, la Diosa del Valor, descendieron desde una nebulosa lejana sobre la caótica tierra que hoy conocemos como Hyrule y la dotaron de la vida como la conocemos. Din, con sus poderosos brazos de fuego, cultivó los campos y creó la tierra roja. Nayru, esparció su sabiduría por la tierra y le dio el espíritu de ley al mundo. Farore, con su rica alma, produjo las formas de vida que respetarían la ley creada por Nayru… –

La princesa exhaló un suspiro. Ya se sabía de memoria ese pasaje de la historia, pues había estado toda la semana leyéndolo. Aun así, siguió escribiendo sin detenerse lo que el profesor le dictaba, pero a los pocos minutos ya no lo estaba escuchando. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana. Desde esa altura tenía una buena vista de la pradera que estaba junto a la muralla oeste del castillo. Había un pequeño grupo de niños enfrascados en una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve. Incluso desde donde estaba podía oír cómo se reían. Lo que daría por poder estar allá abajo, haciendo lo mismo…

\- ¡Alteza! – dijo de pronto el viejo profesor, dando unos golpecitos con su vara frente a ella. – Si fuera tan amable de prestarme toda su atención. –

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó la joven princesa. De inmediato volvió a sus deberes, aunque no sin antes echar una última mirada al grupo de niños allá afuera.

Muchas niñas de su edad quizás soñaran con poder ser princesas, y con todos los privilegios que eso traía consigo. Pero su vida como princesa no era exactamente de ensueño, al menos no todos los días. Empezando por el hecho de que su padre había fallecido apenas unos años antes, y su madre había tenido que criarla sola. La reina Selena, a pesar de ser una madre dulce y amorosa, no siempre podía estar allí para ella pues también tenía sus propias responsabilidades. Aunado a esto, ella era mucho más joven que la mayoría de los herederos de las casas nobles y de los reinos vecinos, lo cual significaba que no tenía prácticamente ningún amigo de su edad. No ayudaba que los niños de la ciudadela, cuando salía del castillo, nunca se le acercaban, y ella era demasiado tímida para intentar romper el hielo por sí misma.

Cuando por fin terminó su clase y el viejo profesor le permitió marcharse, se fue caminando sin prisa a sus aposentos. Se sentía tan deprimida y cabizbaja que no se percató de que había otra persona en el corredor, hasta que chocó con su pierna.

\- Ay, lo siento. – se disculpó inmediatamente. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la cara de la persona.

Se trataba de una mujer, parecía rondar sus 30, era alta y de constitución atlética y musculosa. Tenía la tez bronceada, y cabello blanco plateado, amarrado en una coleta corta atrás. Llevaba puesto un traje ajustado azul oscuro, con protectores de plata en los que destacaba un símbolo, un ojo rojo con tres picos arriba y derramando una lágrima. Este era el símbolo de los Sheikah, una antigua tribu moradora de las sombras, que había servido por generaciones a la familia real de Hyrule. El nombre de esta mujer era Impa, y era la institutriz y guardiana de la joven heredera. Se hacía cargo de cuidarla cuando la reina no estaba.

\- ¿Ya ha terminado con sus deberes, princesa? – le preguntó.

\- Sí. – respondió la pequeña, sin poder ocultar un pequeño deje de tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

\- Princesa, no me mienta. – dijo la mujer, poniéndose de rodillas para verla cara a cara. – La he cuidado casi desde que nació y siempre puedo ver cuando hay algo que la molesta o la deprime. –

\- Hmm… - La pequeña desvió la mirada. Admitiéndolo, la Sheikah siempre podía ver cuando esta se sentía triste. – Está bien, lo admito. Me siento muy aburrida y muy sola aquí. ¿Por qué tengo que estar haciendo todo el día todos estos deberes? ¿Por qué no puedo ir afuera a jugar con otros niños? –

La voz parecía quebrársele a medida que continuaba hablando. La Sheikah no la detuvo, solo escuchó atentamente y dejó que se desahogara todo lo que quería.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué tuve que nacer princesa? – dijo finalmente, luchando para retener sus lágrimas. - ¿Por qué no pude simplemente ser una niña normal? –

Impa exhaló un suspiro. Otros adultos quizás sermonearían a la princesa por querer renegar de su herencia, pero Zelda era solo una niña, y su actitud era comprensible. Pasar todo el día encerrada en el castillo, sometida a una rutina diaria, sin contacto alguno excepto con su propia madre y los sirvientes del castillo. Ella era una niña bien portada, y jamás hacía escenas en público, pero por dentro sentía que iba a explotar. La Sheikah puso solemnemente los brazos sobre los hombros de la pequeña, y le habló con una voz amable.

\- Princesa, entiendo cómo se siente, y créame, no la culpo. Si dependiera de mí, le aseguro que no permitiría que le echaran una carga tan enorme a tan corta edad. ¿Por qué no lo discute con la reina? –

\- Mi madre siempre está muy ocupada, ya tiene mucho de qué preocuparse. – dijo Zelda. – No quiero molestarla con mis caprichos. –

Eso era verdad, la reina también tenía muchas responsabilidades qué atender. Sin embargo, también era una madre comprensiva y amorosa que estaba dispuesta a apartar algo de tiempo para escuchar las preocupaciones de su hija. Zelda quería mucho a su madre, pero también la respetaba lo suficiente para no querer molestarla por algo como eso.

\- Si tanto le preocupa, ¿quiere que yo lo haga por usted? Estoy segura que después de la reunión de hoy tendrá tiempo para escuchar al respecto. – ofreció Impa.

\- ¿Lo harías? – Zelda dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es mi deber servirle, Alteza. – La Sheikah también sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, Impa. –

Sin decir más, la abrazó. Otros sirvientes podrían ver este gesto con malos ojos, pero Impa se merecía con creces "trato especial". Era la sirviente más leal del castillo, y la reina confiaba en ella más que nadie (prueba de ello era que le encomendaba a su hija durante sus ausencias). Impa nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, pero trataba a Zelda como si fuese una hija para ella.

Satisfecha de haber ayudado a la joven heredera a sentirse mejor, Impa la escoltó de vuelta a sus aposentos, prometiendo ir a buscarla después para la cena.

* * *

 _ **Sala del trono, unas horas después…**_

Después de terminar la reunión del consejo real, todos los miembros se retiraron, más Impa se quedó y pidió a la reina Selena unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar con ella. La reina aceptó y ambas fueron a la sala del trono para discutirlo en privado. La Sheikah le expuso a su monarca lo que Zelda le había dicho unas cuantas horas antes. La reina escuchó con atención hasta que terminó.

\- Ya lo había notado. – dijo la reina. – Estás en lo correcto, Impa. No es justo que mi hija tenga que pasar por eso, menos a tan corta edad. –

\- Si me permite una sugerencia, Majestad, tal vez lo que necesita es a alguien que pueda pasar tiempo con ella. – dijo Impa. – Quiero decir, alguien cercano a su edad, con quien pueda relacionarse de igual a igual. Como un amigo, o compañero de juegos, ¿entiende lo que quiero decir? –

La reina pensó en ello. Esa podría ser la respuesta. Zelda en realidad no tenía ningún amigo de su edad. La mayoría de los herederos de los reinos aliados ya estaban en sus años adolescentes, así que eran demasiado mayores como para querer jugar con una niña de 10 años. No era demasiado pedir, si al menos hubiera uno que pudiera hacerle compañía y jugar con ella, podría mitigar al menos un poco ese sentimiento de soledad. La pregunta era, ¿dónde encontrar a alguien así? Se sentiría algo extraño ir y preguntarle a alguna de las familias de la ciudadela si alguno de sus hijos quería venir a jugar con Zelda de vez en cuando. Pero dadas las pocas opciones, parecía el único curso de acción disponible.

\- Tengo que pensar en ello, Impa. – dijo finalmente la reina. – Mientras tanto, te recuerdo que mañana se hará el torneo para seleccionar nuevos reclutas en la Guardia Real. Debemos prepararlo todo. Cuando hayamos terminado, podremos dedicarnos a esto, ¿te parece bien? –

\- Por supuesto, Majestad. – dijo Impa, haciendo una reverencia. – Con su permiso, me retiro. –

Impa abandonó la sala, dejando a la reina Selena a solas con sus pensamientos. Precisamente lo que la había mantenido ocupada esos días había sido ese susodicho torneo. Todos los años organizaban en la ciudadela una competición para jóvenes espadachines, donde seleccionaban a los mejores como posibles candidatos para la Guardia Real. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en el torneo. Por dentro, una parte de ella pidió a las Diosas que, si era posible, le enviaran a alguien que pudiera ayudar a llenar el vacío que sentía su hija. Ese vacío que solo se podía llenar con un amigo de verdad.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, en la plaza de la ciudadela…**_

Durante toda la mañana, los soldados del castillo despejaron la plaza de la ciudadela, preparándola para el importante evento que tendría lugar. Decenas de jóvenes dentro y fuera de la ciudadela del castillo habían venido con sus familias a participar en el torneo organizado para ingresar a la Guardia Real. La reina Selena había decidido venir en persona para evaluar a los aspirantes personalmente, dejando a su hija al cuidado de Impa.

El torneo en sí mismo no tenía una restricción de edad, pero la edad mínima para ingresar a la Guardia Real era de 13 años en adelante, así que la mayoría de los aspirantes rondaban dicha edad. Por ello, la reina se sorprendió bastante al ver a uno en particular que destacaba de los demás.

A juzgar por su estatura y constitución, probablemente no tendría más de 11 años de edad, claramente se podía notar que era el más joven de todos los aspirantes. Tenía cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azul oscuro, con la tez algo bronceada. Iba vestido con una túnica verde sujeta con un cinturón negro, y debajo una camisa de manga larga marrón y pantalones del mismo color, con guantes y botas de piel de ciervo, y en su cabeza llevaba un gorro a juego con la túnica, cubierto además con una capa de viaje y una bufanda para abrigarse del frío. Estaba acompañado por un hombre mayor que también vestía de verde, solo que usaba una pañoleta en la cabeza en lugar de un gorro. Su largo cabello y barba blanca lo hacía ver demasiado mayor como para ser su padre, probablemente fuese su abuelo, aunque a pesar de su aparente edad, se veía fuerte y vigoroso. Sin saber muy bien por qué, la reina se interesó en este niño en particular.

\- "No se ve mucho mayor que mi hija." – pensó la reina.

Y en efecto, cuando fueron a registrarse para el torneo, la forma de inscripción lo confirmó. El nombre del niño era Link, y según su fecha de nacimiento había cumplido 11 años apenas un par de meses atrás. Esto captó su atención, pues el resto de los aspirantes ya tenían 13 años o estaban muy cerca de cumplirlos, pues esa era la edad reglamentaria para la Guardia Real. Por lo visto, alguien quería intentarlo un poco antes. ¿La razón? No tenía idea de cuál podría ser.

Debido al número de participantes, los soldados los dividieron en varios grupos, de ocho participantes cada uno. Se enfrentarían en combates de uno a uno por eliminación, y evaluarían su desempeño. Solo los mejores de cada grupo serían tomados en cuenta. Por seguridad, las espadas que les dieron, aunque eran de metal, no tenían filo, de ese modo no podrían cortar con ellas, aunque sí podían dar fuertes golpes. Por la misma razón, también les dieron protectores para los brazos, piernas, pecho y cabeza, también de metal, aunque lo suficientemente ligeros para que pudieran moverse sin dificultades.

Una vez que se sortearon los grupos que participarían en el torneo, la reina Selena no pudo evitar fijarse en que el grupo en el que quedó el pequeño de nombre Link estaba lleno de participantes que lo superaban en tamaño enormemente. Cualquiera que los viera seguramente pensaría "pobre enano, no tiene oportunidad". No obstante, el niño no se notaba asustado o nervioso. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, no mostraba signo alguno de sentirse intimidado por los oponentes que le tocaba enfrentar.

Y cuando llegó su turno, la reina pudo ver el por qué. En la primera ronda, provocó a su oponente para que lo atacara, y lo hizo tropezar para que cayera fuera de la línea reglamentaria. En la segunda, cuando su oponente intentó derribarlo dándole una patada, saltó y lo golpeó con el plano de la espada en el casco con tal fuerza que resonó casi como una campana de iglesia. El pobre chico se tambaleó tanto por el ruido que también pisó fuera de la línea reglamentaria y fue descalificado. Una vez podría ser casualidad, dos era coincidencia, pero la reina Selena vio que el pequeño sabía lo que hacía. Estaba plenamente consciente de que sus oponentes lo aventajaban en fuerza y tamaño, así que simplemente decidió ser más rápido, y más listo que ellos. Esto captó su interés.

\- Qué interesante. – dijo la reina, esbozando una sonrisa. El niño parecía tener potencial.

Llegados a la última ronda de su grupo, a Link le tocó enfrentarse con el ganador del otro combate. La diferencia no podía ser más obvia. El nombre de su oponente era Vilan, tenía cabello rojo levantado en un copete y a pesar de rondar los 13 años podría parecer mayor aún debido a la diferencia de tamaño con respecto a Link (de hecho, en tamaño era el más grande de su grupo). Antes de comenzar, se rio con muchas ganas al ver al oponente que le tocó en la final.

\- Jajajajajaja. Por las diosas. De entre todos, me tenía que tocar en la final el enano de Link. – dijo. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, pequeñín. –

\- En efecto. – replicó Link, sin inmutarse. - ¿Es idea mía, o estás más gordo que la última vez? Sigue como vas y terminarás siendo más ancho que alto. –

\- Cuida tus palabras. – dijo Vilan. – Aun no estás en edad para entrar a la Guardia Real, ¿para qué molestarse? Un enano como tú no me sirve ni para calentamiento. –

\- La edad no importa, lo que importa es la habilidad. Y he estado entrenando con el abuelo. – dijo Link con determinación.

La reina Selena escuchó atentamente la conversación. Por lo visto, este par tenía algo de historia uno con el otro. El juez les dio la señal para que comenzaran. Vilan fue el primero en atacar, yéndose con todo su peso encima de Link. El pequeño, sabiendo claramente que no le podía ganar en una confrontación directa, esquivó el ataque girando el cuerpo y poniéndose en su punto muerto dio una estocada hacia la parte superior de la cabeza. Anticipándose a lo que intentaba, Vilan se alejó dando un salto, pero lo que Link buscaba no era acertar ese golpe, sino romper su posición y lo había conseguido. Inmediatamente inició su ataque con una serie de estocadas rápidas, forzándolo a bloquear y retroceder, pero en vez de presionar, se alejó al terminar.

\- Lindo truco, pero si no aciertas ningún golpe no me vencerás. – dijo Vilan.

\- Tampoco es que tú hayas acertado ninguno. – replicó Link.

Este comentario fue suficiente para que Vilan sintiera que una pequeña vena estaba por estallarle en la sien. No podía permitir que ese enano se burlara de él, no señor. Alzó la espada y empezó a correr hacia Link para asestarle un golpe, pero este fue detenido con un simple bloqueo horizontal. Más todavía, Link sujetó su espada con ambas manos y usó sus piernas como apoyo para empujarlo hacia atrás hacia una posición más vulnerable, e inició sin vacilar su contraataque. Vilan podría ser más fuerte físicamente, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes comparados con los de Link. De hecho, sus victorias anteriores fueron solo gracias a su fuerza bruta, pero eso no le estaba ayudando ahora.

La reina continuaba viendo el encuentro con mucho interés, sin poner mucha atención a los otros que ocurrían en paralelo. Ese niño era el único que merecía su atención en ese momento. Era el más joven, sin embargo parecía ser el más prometedor de todos los aspirantes. Compensaba su falta de tamaño y fuerza con agilidad y estrategia. Era capaz de mantenerse muy bien contra un oponente más grande y fuerte que él, eso era digno de admirar.

Vilan, que ya se estaba irritando, comenzó a gritarle a Link que dejara de jugar y lo enfrentara como un hombre, a lo que él le respondía que "aún soy un niño" de manera burlona. Finalmente, en un arrebato y por un golpe de suerte, consiguió acertarle un golpe en el dorso de la mano derecha, en la parte que estaba desprotegida. Link dejó salir un grito de dolor y casi soltó la espada. Tomando ventaja de esto, el pelirrojo trató de asestarle un golpe al hombro para rematarlo, pero el rubio logró apartarse, y en un parpadeo cambió la espada a la mano izquierda. Consiguió bloquear el siguiente ataque, giró la espada para apartarla e inmediatamente lanzó un ataque combinado de tres estocadas, primero a la cara, luego a los pies y finalmente al torso para hacerlo retroceder.

A la reina no se le escapó que, después de cambiar a la mano izquierda, los ataques de Link se volvieron completamente diferentes, más rápidos y más precisos. ¿Significaba eso que era su mano dominante? El encuentro fue sellado cuando Vilan, en un intento por lucirse, trató de hacer un tajo con salto, pero Link se le escapó rodando por debajo de él, y en cuanto lo vio aterrizar, rápidamente se giró y lo embistió con el hombro por la espalda. Ya que estaban al borde, hizo que pisara fuera del límite.

\- ¡Trampa! ¡Trampa! – comenzó a gritar Vilan. - ¡Me empujaste con el hombro! –

\- ¿Y eso qué? – dijo Link. - ¿En qué parte de las reglas dice que no puedo hacer eso? –

\- De hecho, ese fue un movimiento ilegal, joven Link. Me temo que tendré que descalificarlo. – dijo el soldado que estaba actuando como juez.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No es justo! ¡El anterior trató de darme una patada para derribarme y nadie le dijo nada! – gritó Link indignado.

\- Jaja, parece que yo gané. – se burló Vilan.

\- Rayos. – Link se quitó su casco, e indignado lo tiró al suelo y lo pateó, mientras Vilan se regodeaba con su "victoria".

La reina Selena siguió sin quitarle los ojos de encima al niño rubio. Hasta cierto punto, le pareció que sí, fue injusto descalificarlo de esa manera. Sobre todo porque hasta ese momento, el pequeño había mostrado una clara superioridad en manejo de la espada y habilidades generales. En contraste, el joven Vilan solo aplicaba su fuerza para atacar a lo bruto, de una manera poco elegante. Si no estuviesen limitados por las reglas, el resultado podría haber sido otro. Vio como el pequeño caminaba hacia su abuelo al otro lado y le decía algo, probablemente estaba disculpándose por haber perdido. El anciano simplemente le puso la mano en la cabeza y le desordenó su cabello, quizás diciéndole "diste lo mejor" o algo por el estilo. Link se quitó el resto de sus protectores y los dejó, retirándose junto con su abuelo del lugar. Al fin y al cabo, ya que perdió no lo tomarían en cuenta para la selección de nuevos reclutas.

Ya seleccionados los ganadores, incluyendo a Vilan, que por cierto se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, los soldados les explicaron que este torneo era solo una fase preliminar, y que la verdadera prueba para ingresar a la Guardia Real vendría después, por lo que tendrían que presentarse en el castillo unos días después para llevarla a cabo. Los soldados le entregaron a Impa las formas que tenían la información sobre los participantes seleccionados. Mientras las revisaban, uno de los soldados estaba por tirar a la basura las de los que habían sido rechazados.

\- Espera, no tires esas. – dijo la reina.

\- ¿Majestad? – dijo el soldado.

\- Por favor, hay algo que necesito ver. – insistió la reina.

El soldado obedeció y se las entregó. La reina las revisó una tras otra, hasta que encontró la que tenía el nombre "Link". Afortunadamente, además de la información del participante contenían la de la persona que lo autorizaba a participar en el torneo, incluyendo profesión y lugar de residencia. El anciano era, en efecto, el abuelo del niño, de nombre "Smith", su profesión decía "herrero" y según su dirección, vivía en una pequeña cabaña a un par de kilómetros en el sendero al sur de la ciudadela. Ese pequeño tenía potencial, a pesar de su corta edad, había mostrado tener una gran habilidad y parecía injusto desperdiciarla solo por haber perdido por un tecnicismo. Definitivamente merecía al menos una pequeña reconsideración para darle otra oportunidad.

\- Espero que al buen señor herrero no le moleste que le hagamos una pequeña visita. – murmuró la reina.

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde…**_

En la pradera, sobre una pequeña meseta que pasaba junto al sendero que llevaba hacia la ciudadela del castillo, había una humilde cabaña. En esta vivían el anciano herrero Smith y su nieto Link, que además era su aprendiz. Los padres del pequeño habían muerto en un accidente unos años antes, y como su único pariente cercano vivo le tocó hacerse cargo de él. El herrero era un hombre que creía firmemente en el trabajo duro y en ganarse las cosas con esfuerzo, y le estaba inculcando a su nieto esa forma de vivir desde muy temprana edad, así que Link le ayudaba con el trabajo en la medida de sus fuerzas. Pese a ser tan joven, el muchacho era igual de trabajador que su abuelo y siempre se esforzaba al máximo para hacer las cosas, y hacerlas bien.

En aquel momento, el abuelo estaba dándole forma a unas herraduras, mientras su nieto sujetaba con las pinzas una hoja al rojo vivo para ponerla en agua y enfriarla. Habiendo terminado esto, el abuelo pidió no ser molestado por un rato y le dijo a Link que se fuera a tomar un descanso. El pequeño tomó la espada sin filo que usaba para entrenar y se puso a usarla para golpear un muñeco de entrenamiento.

Aún seguía muy molesto por lo que había sucedido hacía unos días en el torneo. Seguía pareciéndole una injusticia que lo hubieran descalificado, y encima ese pesado de Vilan se burló de él, pues ahora podía presumirle que podría entrar a la Guardia Real y él no. Había estado entrenando con su abuelo durante meses para ese día, y ahora tendría que esperar al menos otro año para volver a intentarlo. El pequeño quería entrar a la Guardia Real para seguir los pasos de su abuelo, que en su tiempo fue un gran soldado, muy dedicado a proteger al pueblo. Eventualmente se retiró para formar una familia y cambió su oficio a forjar armas para la nueva generación que se encargaría de proteger al reino. Link estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de poder pertenecer a dicha generación.

\- Bah, qué más da. – dijo dando el último golpe a la cabeza del muñeco. – Si el entrenamiento es tan difícil como dice el abuelo, quizás ese tonto de Vilan no dure ni una semana. –

Se rio un poco al imaginárselo. Link lo conocía muy bien, Vilan se las daba de muy valentón, pero en más de una ocasión había mordido más de lo que podía masticar y pagó por ello, así que no sería la primera vez que saliera corriendo de algo fuera de su liga.

Se sentó junto a su ventana para observar el sendero. Tuvieron suerte que los últimos días las nevadas cesaron y les dio tiempo de despejar el camino, pues su abuelo tenía muchos trabajos pendientes por entregar en la ciudadela. Por otra parte, era un poco aburrido estar fuera del pueblo. Su abuelo había hecho que se mudaran a esa zona ya que le quedaba como un punto medio perfecto para de ir de ida y vuelta a la ciudadela y a cualquiera de las aldeas cercanas. Esto era algo bueno, excepto, por supuesto, durante el invierno. No era nada divertido cuando tenía que pararse temprano, sacar la pala y despejar el camino de nieve para poder hacer sus entregas.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Y eso? –

De pronto se fijó en que una carroza tirada por dos caballos venía por el sendero. Al principio no le dio importancia, hasta que al acercarse más vio que se trataba de la carroza real, a juzgar por los ornamentos que tenían los caballos. Se sorprendió más cuando se detuvo justo frente a su casa. El chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta, dejando salir nada más y nada menos que la reina Selena en persona. Llevaba un vestido de invierno de color azul oscuro, que incluía una capa con capucha para abrigarse. Sobra decir que Link estaba muy sorprendido de verla allí en su humilde hogar, y lo estuvo aún más cuando ella lo vio y lo saludó con la mano mientras le sonreía. Él apenas respondió el saludo, y en cuanto se recobró de la impresión corrió hacia el taller donde estaba trabajando su abuelo.

\- ¡Abuelito! – gritó. - ¡Abuelito, ven rápido! –

\- Link, creo haberte dicho que no quería ser molestado. – dijo el abuelo, un poco enojado, pues no le gustaba que interrumpieran su trabajo.

\- ¡Es la reina! – insistió Link. – ¡La reina está fuera de nuestra casa! –

\- ¿La reina? Ja, no bromees, hijo, tienes un gran sentido del humor, pero ahora no es momento para... –

\- ¡Te digo que es verdad! – Link agarró a su abuelo del brazo y trató de arrastrarlo. Por supuesto fue inútil, pero al menos sirvió para llamar su atención.

\- Link, ya déjate de bromas, si no… -

 _ **¡DING, DING, DING!**_ Cuando el abuelo estaba a punto de regañar a Link sonó la campanilla de la entrada. Obviamente eso no lo podía desatender, así que de inmediato fue hacia la puerta, con su nieto detrás. Qué sorpresa se fue a llevar al abrirla y encontrarse cara a cara nada menos que con la reina Selena.

\- Buen día, maestro Smith. – Lo saludó por su nombre, pues lo había leído en la forma para inscribir a su nieto en el torneo. – Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante. –

\- Re… reina… - El anciano herrero casi podría haber sufrido un ataque cardíaco en ese instante. Volteó a ver a su nieto, cuya amplia sonrisa claramente decía "te lo dije" Tardó unos minutos en recobrar la compostura y responderle como era debido. - ¡Majestad, qué gran honor tenerla en mi humilde hogar! – exclamó haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

\- No es necesario que se incline ante mí, esto no es una visita formal. – dijo la reina. - ¿Me permite pasar? Hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar con usted, si me lo permite. –

\- Claro, por supuesto. Link, por favor prepara el sillón más cómodo para la reina. –

\- Sí, abuelito. – dijo Link.

Minutos después, la reina estaba sentada en la sala de la casa. Entretanto, el abuelo se apresuró a servirle un poco de té caliente, muy apropiado para la época en que estaban.

\- Lamento mucho no poder ofrecerle algo de mayor calidad, Majestad. – le dijo mientras vertía el té en una taza y se lo daba a la reina.

\- No se preocupe. – dijo la reina, soplando un poco antes de probarlo. – Ah, sabe bien y es muy reconfortante con este frío. –

\- Y bien, Majestad, dígame qué puedo hacer por usted. –

\- Quería hablarle un poco acerca de su nieto. – dijo, mirando al niño. – Si no me equivoco, pequeño, tu nombre es Link, ¿verdad? –

\- Sí, Majestad. –

\- Bien, respecto al torneo que organizamos hace unos días, debo decir que en tu grupo, tú eras el que se veía más prometedor. – dijo la reina.

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Me sorprendió mucho como utilizaste tus habilidades, especialmente considerando que tus oponentes te superaban en fuerza y tamaño. – prosiguió la reina. – Hasta que te descalificaron, claramente tú eras el que tenía el control de ese encuentro. Lo diré de esta forma: a mi parecer, tú merecías ganar. –

\- Quizás sea cierto, Majestad, pero las reglas son las reglas, ¿no es así? – intervino el abuelo. – Bueno, no hay que deprimirse, tendremos otra oportunidad el próximo año. –

\- No tiene que ser el próximo año. – dijo la reina. – A decir verdad, incluso para una prueba preliminar creo que los estándares son bastante bajos en ese torneo, y siento que la calidad de los nuevos reclutas en la Guardia Real ha bajado un poco en los últimos años. Creo que se debe a que los están eligiendo solo en base a los que ganan, no importa como lo hagan. Especialmente, pienso que alguien como su nieto, que aún a tan corta edad es capaz de mostrar esa habilidad para derrotar a oponentes más grandes y fuertes, merece ser tomado en cuenta. –

\- ¿Está diciendo que le daría otra oportunidad a Link? – preguntó el abuelo.

\- ¿Aun podría entrar a la Guardia Real? – dijo Link esperanzado.

\- Bien, hay algunas cosas que no puedo cambiar, como el hecho de que la restricción de edad para ingresar a la Guardia Real es de 13 años como mínimo. – aclaró la reina. – Lo que sí podría hacer, sería permitirle a Link entrenar con los demás reclutas de manera no oficial. Estoy segura de que con el entrenamiento apropiado, dos años serían suficientes para afinar sus habilidades, y cuando cumpla la edad suficiente estará listo para entrar. –

\- Hey, eso suena bien. – dijo Link, aparentemente muy entusiasmado con la idea.

\- Aguarda, hijo. – dijo el abuelo. – Majestad, su oferta parece muy generosa, pero estoy seguro que usted no es el tipo de persona que vendría a nuestro humilde hogar solo para eso. Dígame, ¿acaso espera algo a cambio de nuestra parte? –

\- Es usted muy inteligente, maestro Smith. En efecto, así es. – dijo la reina. – Pero no quisiera que me malinterpretaran. No quiero que vean esto como un trato o una obligación. Sí esperaba poder pedirles algo a cambio, pero no para mí. –

\- Entonces, ¿para quién? –

\- Maestro Smith, dígame, ¿cómo se lleva su nieto con otros niños? – preguntó la reina. El abuelo se extrañó bastante con la pregunta.

\- Bueno, siempre se porta bien, a no ser que lo provoquen, claro está. – respondió el herrero. - ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? –

\- Bien, lo que les quiero pedir, como dije, no es para mí, sino para mi hija, Zelda. – explicó la reina. – Verán, las cosas han sido muy difíciles para nosotras desde que mi marido falleció. Quiero mucho a mi hija, pero mis responsabilidades no siempre me permiten estar allí con ella. En esos días, sé que a menudo se siente muy sola, pues no tiene ningún amigo de su edad con quién jugar. –

Link y su abuelo se miraron uno al otro. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber hacia dónde iba la reina.

\- Seré directa, esto es lo que les propongo. Pequeño Link, puedo pedirle al Capitán de la Guardia Real que te permita entrenar con los reclutas y te prepare para cuando tengas edad suficiente para ingresar. A cambio, si puedes hacerle algo de compañía a mi hija de vez en cuando, te estaría eternamente agradecida. ¿Qué me dices? –

\- Pues no me molesta, pero… - Link miró a su abuelo. – También trabajo aquí a tiempo parcial ayudando a mi abuelo. ¿Qué pasará si me necesita? –

\- No tiene por qué ser todos los días. – dijo la reina. – Cuando estés disponible, por supuesto. –

\- Oye, Link, tú también trabajas muy duro. Además, desde que vinimos aquí ya casi no juegas con los otros niños, siempre estás ayudándome. – dijo el abuelo. – Te mereces algo de tiempo para ti. Y quién sabe, puede que te agrade pasar tiempo con la pequeña princesa. –

\- Hmm… -

Link se puso la mano en el mentón y se sentó en el borde de su sillón cruzando las piernas. No parecía un mal trato, además la reina no le estaba pidiendo demasiado, no se trataba de algo que él no pudiera hacer, y le estaba dando la oportunidad de entrar a la Guardia Real, eventualmente, tal y como él quería. Lo único quizás fuese el hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo era la princesa Zelda. Pero bueno, eso era algo que tendría que averiguar por sí mismo, tenía que conocerla para saberlo. Más todavía, la reina no les estaba dando una orden, se los estaba pidiendo solo como un simple favor para su hija. Y otra de las cosas que su abuelo le había enseñado era que si alguien te pedía un favor y podías hacerlo, no debías negárselo. Y no porque la reina fuese una persona importante, eso era algo que se debía aplicar a todos por igual.

\- Está bien. – dijo Link finalmente. – Solo espero que su hija no vaya a aburrirse conmigo. –

\- No creo que lo haga. – dijo la reina. – Creo que sería bueno que se conocieran lo más pronto posible. –

\- Si quiere, puede llevárselo ahora mismo, Majestad. – dijo el abuelo. – Ya terminó con sus deberes aquí, puede ausentarse por un par de horas. –

\- Pero abuelo… -

\- Sin peros, jovencito. – dijo el abuelo con tono severo. – Te lo dije antes, te mereces un buen descanso. Claro, mientras estés de vuelta para la hora de la cena. –

\- No se preocupe por eso. – dijo la reina, poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, Link, ¿me acompañarás entonces? –

\- Claro, por supuesto, Majestad. – dijo Link.

La reina agradeció por el té y se llevó a Link de la mano de vuelta a su carroza. Sobra decir que el pequeño estaba muy nervioso ante la idea de ir en el mismo carruaje al lado de la reina de Hyrule, y de que acababa de aceptar convertirse en "compañero de juegos" de la princesa Zelda. Y respecto a esta última, aun se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería. La reina era una mujer amable y educada, si su hija también lo era, quizás no sería tan malo.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule, media hora después…**_

La Princesa Zelda estaba sentada en el borde de un seto en uno de los jardines. Otro día, con sus deberes concluidos, y de nuevo se sentía sola y aburrida. De hecho, poniendo su fastidio de manifiesto se había quitado el velo de su cabello, dejándolo libre. Por alguna razón aquel día lo sentía más apretado de lo normal. Su madre había salido hacía poco más de una hora, diciéndole que iba por algo importante, pero regresaría pronto. No dejaba de preguntarse qué podría ser. ¿Tal vez alguna sorpresa o regalo que quería darle? No quería parecer egoísta, pero siendo apenas una niña era comprensible que le agradara esa idea.

Entretanto, en la entrada del jardín, la reina Selena por fin dio con su hija. Llevaba a Link de la mano, había llegado el momento de la verdad. Tomando un profundo respiro, ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba la princesa, que no tardó en darse cuenta que su madre había llegado.

\- ¡Madre! – exclamó contenta.

La pequeña corrió de inmediato hacia donde estaba la reina, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que no venía sola. Su mirada se fijó en el niño que la acompañaba, y no fue la única, pues él se la devolvió de la misma manera.

La primera impresión de Link era que la princesa Zelda era una niña muy linda. Su rostro era sin duda una versión más joven del de su madre, y sus ojos azules irradiaban un aura de inocencia casi palpable. Aún más, al no traer puesto su velo en ese momento pudo apreciar su cabellera en todo su esplendor. Apenas le caía por encima de los hombros, con un par de mechones que enmarcaban su rostro delante de sus orejas. Estaba tan centrado en ella que no se percató de que tenía la boca entreabierta y que sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, hasta que la reina le habló a su hija.

\- Perdón por la tardanza, Zelda hija mía. – le dijo cariñosamente. – Me gustaría presentarte a alguien. Link, si eres tan amable. –

\- Eh… hola. – saludó tímidamente Link. – Me… llamo Link… pero eso ya lo sabes… tu madre acaba de decirlo. – Inmediatamente quiso darse un golpe por lo tonto que sonaron sus palabras e intentó corregirse. – Encantado de conocerte. –

\- Encantada de conocerte también, Link. – la princesa le respondió con una pequeña reverencia.

\- Entiendo que a veces te sientes muy sola aquí en el castillo cuando yo no estoy, así que Link ha accedido a hacerte compañía de vez en cuando. – explicó la reina. – A partir de hoy, él será tu compañero de juegos, si lo deseas. –

La cara de la princesa se iluminó ante estas palabras. No podía creerlo, por fin podría tener un amigo con quién jugar. Por su parte, si Link pensaba que la princesa era bonita, esa expresión de radiante felicidad centuplicó su primera impresión.

\- Los dejaré un rato para que se conozcan, diviértanse como gusten. – dijo la reina.

Los dos niños se quedaron solos. Sin perder tiempo, Zelda tomó a Link de la mano y le dijo que la acompañara a sentarse junto al seto. Se veía que estaba muy ansiosa. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a bombardear de preguntas al chico.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

\- Cumplí 11 hace un par de meses. – dijo Link. - ¿Y tú? –

\- Yo tengo 10. – dijo Zelda. – Eso me alegra, no tengo ningún amigo cercano a mi edad. –

\- Me extraña, digo, una niña tan bonita como tú… - Link se ruborizó y desvió la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Simplemente se le salió, aunque era verdad.

\- ¿Tú… crees que soy bonita? – preguntó Zelda, también ruborizándose ligeramente.

\- Claro, ¿no te has visto en el espejo? – dijo Link como si fuera obvio.

Los dos permanecieron un rato en silencio, Link porque quizás sonó algo brusco al tratar de halagar a la joven princesa, y ella también porque empezaba a creer que lo estaba fastidiando con sus preguntas.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó. – ¿Te estoy aburriendo con mis preguntas? –

\- Bueno… no en realidad, es solo que… - Link decidió ser honesto. – Esto es algo extraño para mí, es decir, la reina me pidió que le hiciera compañía a su hija. Mira, ¿por qué no mejor vamos jugar a algo tú y yo? –

\- ¿Algo como qué? –

\- Hmm. – Link miró a su alrededor. El jardín era bastante grande en sí mismo, y tenía muchos lugares para esconderse. – Podemos jugar a las escondidas, aquí hay muchos lugares para eso. –

\- ¿A las escondidas? – preguntó Zelda, con cara de que no entendía.

\- ¿Qué, es que nunca has jugado a las escondidas? – preguntó Link.

\- A decir verdad no. – dijo ella bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada. Link casi quiso reírse de ella por eso, pero se contuvo.

\- Ah, mira, es muy fácil. Uno de nosotros tiene que taparse los ojos y empezar a contar. El otro usa ese tiempo para esconderse en alguna parte. Al terminar de contar empiezas a buscar al otro hasta que lo encuentres o te rindas. –

\- ¿Eso es todo? Suena sencillo. – admitió Zelda.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres contar tú primero o que lo haga yo? –

\- Está bien, yo contaré primero. – dijo Zelda. - ¿Hasta cuanto tengo que contar? –

\- Digamos hasta 20 para que me dé tiempo, ¿te parece bien? – dijo Link.

\- De acuerdo. –

Zelda se tapó los ojos y empezó a contar. Curiosamente aunque no se lo dijeran, no se sintió tentada a espiar mientras contaba. Mientras tanto, Link se apresuró a buscar un lugar para esconderse fuera de vista. Se trepó a un pino bastante espeso, esperando que su ropa verde lo ocultase mejor. En cuanto la princesa terminó de contar se puso a buscarlo por todo el jardín. Al principio se fue del otro lado, pero al poco rato se fue acercando hasta donde estaba él. Aguantó la respiración y trató de no moverse, pero finalmente ella caminó hacia él y miró por debajo del pino.

\- Te encontré. – dijo sonriendo.

\- Je, nada mal, para ser la primera vez. – dijo Link. – Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de contar. –

Link se bajó del árbol y de inmediato empezó también a contar. Los dos pequeños continuaron jugando intercambiando posiciones un rato, mientras eran vigilados por dos mujeres desde una de las ventanas. Se trataba de la reina e Impa, esta última había tomado cierto interés en el niño que estaba jugando con la princesa. Por lo visto se veía satisfecha de que la reina había decidido poner en práctica la sugerencia que le dio, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Más porque Link parecía ser un niño muy simpático y alegre, sin duda del tipo que necesitaba para sacarle una sonrisa a la solitaria princesa.

Durante las siguientes dos horas se la pasaron corriendo, saltando y trepando a los árboles del jardín. La princesa Zelda no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en toda su vida, al punto que no se daba cuenta de lo cansada que estaba por estar correteando por allí. Eso fue hasta que empezaron a jugar a atraparse ( **NDA:** no sé cómo le llamarán en otras partes, quizás el más común sea "tú la traes"). Link se reía mientras huía de Zelda que intentaba atraparlo.

\- Vamos, princesita, ¿no puedes atraparme? –

\- Si solo te quedaras quieto… ¡ay, ayayayay! – De pronto mientras corría se enredó los pies con el vestido y perdió el balance.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Link, y por reflejo se lanzó a atraparla antes que fuera a caerse de narices al suelo. Logró sujetarla por las axilas antes que cayera, pero tardó un poco en percatarse de la posición en que habían quedado. Por fortuna, siendo niños, nadie se haría falsas ideas aún si los veían. - ¿Estás… bien? –

\- Ajá… – Zelda asintió. – G-gracias. –

\- ¿Descansamos un poco? – dijo Link por cambiar el tema. – Ya hemos estado correteando mucho por allí. –

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Zelda.

Los dos fueron a sentarse de nuevo. Por querer aliviar un poco la tensión, Link sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de papel y metiendo la mano sacó una galleta.

\- ¿Quieres? – le dijo a Zelda mientras se la extendía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para mí, estás seguro? –

\- Tengo muchas aquí, no hay problema. Además, no puedo comérmelas yo solo. – dijo Link con una sonrisa.

\- Hmm… de acuerdo. Gracias. – dijo Zelda, tomando la galleta. Un poco insegura, finalmente decidió echarle una mordida. Era crujiente y dulce, con sabor a canela, se la comió con muchas ganas. – Deliciosa. –

\- Toma otra entonces. – dijo Link sacando otra para dársela.

Ella no iba a despreciárselo de ninguna manera. Muy rara vez tenía oportunidad de comer algo dulce. Su comida favorita eran los rollos de canela, así que estas galletas le resultaban exquisitas. Cuando llegaron a la última de la bolsa, Link, que había llevado la cuenta, la partió en dos y le dio un pedazo a Zelda. A la princesa no se le escapó que su pedazo parecía ligeramente más grande que el de él, pero no protestó.

\- Estuvieron deliciosas. – dijo Zelda después de terminarse el último pedazo. - ¿Dónde las conseguiste? –

\- El panadero del pueblo las hace. – dijo Link. – A veces me regala una bolsa si mi abuelo no está para recibir propinas. –

\- Hmm… ¿Y qué hace tu abuelo? – preguntó Zelda, llena de curiosidad. No le había preguntado eso cuando llegó.

\- Es herrero. Cuando era joven fue soldado de la Guardia Real, pero se retiró hace años. – dijo Link. – Cuando sea mayor yo también quiero serlo. –

\- ¿Quieres entrar a la Guardia Real? – preguntó Zelda. – Pero, aún no tienes la edad. –

\- Ya sé que no, pero… no sé, quería intentarlo. – De pronto su expresión se tornó algo deprimida. – Ah, y quería darle una lección a ese idiota de Vilan. –

\- ¿Quién es Vilan? –

\- Un chico del pueblo donde crecí, que desde que tengo memoria me ha hecho la vida imposible. – dijo Link. – Esperaba poder ganarle en el torneo de selección de reclutas para la Guardia Real, con eso darle una lección y ponerlo en su lugar, y casi lo logro, pero… -

Link le echó una mirada a la joven princesa. Al notarla tan interesada, algo dentro de él lo incitó a decirle toda la historia.

\- Princesa… a decir verdad, la razón por la que acepté venir… fue porque la reina dijo que me permitiría entrenar con los reclutas hasta que cumpliera la edad reglamentaria para entrar a la Guardia Real, si a cambio yo pasaba tiempo contigo. – confesó. – No me malentiendas, lo que sucede es que… bueno, yo no sabía qué clase de persona eras y… me estaban dando otra oportunidad. Perdóname, yo no… -

\- Está bien. – Zelda lo detuvo. – No me importa por qué hayas venido. Hoy es el mejor día que he tenido desde hace tiempo, me he divertido mucho contigo. –

\- ¿En serio? – Link le sonrió. – Eso me alegra, porque yo también la he pasado muy bien hoy, princesa. –

\- Link… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – Zelda miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie por allí, pero igualmente bajó un poco el tono de su voz. – Si alguien nos ve en público no importa, pero… cuando estemos solos, quisiera que me llamaras por mi nombre. –

\- Pero… mi abuelo dice que eso sería una falta de respeto. – dijo Link.

\- Para mí no lo es, porque yo quiero ser tu amiga. – dijo Zelda. – Así que, cuando no haya más nadie, puedes decirme Zelda, nada más. –

\- Está bien… Zelda. – dijo Link. – Je, ahora que lo pienso, creo que no está tan mal que haya perdido con Vilan. –

\- ¿Ah, no? –

\- En absoluto. – dijo Link. – Quizás él haya ganado en ese torneo, pero ya veremos si puede aguantar el entrenamiento. En cuanto a mí, admito que estaba un poco nervioso antes de conocerte, pero ahora ya no. Eres una niña muy linda y agradable, así que al final salí ganando una buena amiga. Y además… –

\- ¿Además? –

\- Si entro a la Guardia Real, eso significa que podré estar más tiempo aquí, contigo. Es genial, ¿no? –

La princesa no pudo contener más la alegría que se estaba acumulando dentro de su corazón. Sin más, se lanzó a darle a su nuevo amigo un abrazo lleno de viva gratitud y cariño.

\- Link… ¿podremos seguir siendo amigos a partir de ahora? ¿Vendrás a jugar conmigo todos los días? –

\- Bueno… no sé si pueda venir todos los días. – dijo Link. – Mi abuelo tiene mucho trabajo, y siempre tengo que tratar de ayudarlo como pueda. Pero vendré siempre que pueda. –

\- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Lo prometo, es más, lo sellaré con el dedo. – Link extendió su dedo meñique, como una prueba de fe con Zelda. La princesa también extendió el suyo, y lo entrelazó con el de él. – Si esta promesa dejo de cumplir, toda mi vida me voy a arrepentir. Que como castigo por mentir mi conciencia nunca me deje dormir. –

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Zelda.

\- No sé, es un poema que mi abuelito siempre me hacía decir cuando le prometía hacer algo. – explicó Link. – Je, y siempre se aseguraba de que lo cumpliera. –

Zelda se rio un poco, después de todo sonaba gracioso, con todo y esa rima. En ese preciso instante, Impa, que ya había bajado al jardín, se les acercó a los pequeños.

\- Tu nombre es Link, ¿verdad, pequeño? – le preguntó. Link asintió en respuesta. – Mi nombre es Impa. La reina me pidió que te escolte de regreso a casa. –

\- ¿Ya es hora? Wow, como vuela el tiempo cuando te diviertes. – dijo Link.

\- ¿No puede quedarse un poco más? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Lo siento mucho, princesa. – dijo Impa. – Pero la reina dijo que el abuelo del joven Link pidió expresamente que volviese para la hora de la cena, y como el sol se pone más temprano en el invierno… -

\- Tiene razón. – dijo Link.

\- Link, vas a volver pronto, ¿verdad? –

\- Lo más pronto que pueda. – aseguró el niño. – No te preocupes, podremos volver a jugar juntos, lo prometo. –

\- Está bien, te esperaré. –

Mientras Impa se llevaba a Link, él y Zelda no dejaron de mirarse uno al otro hasta después de cruzar la puerta. La pequeña princesa exhaló un suspiro, le entristecía que su nuevo amigo tuviera que irse, pero se sintió esperanzada ante la idea de que podrían volver a jugar juntos muy pronto. Acababan de conocerse, pero ya sentía una conexión muy especial con ese niño. Si podría pasar más días como ese a partir de ahora, sin duda sería maravilloso.

* * *

 _ **Un año después…**_

El tiempo voló y en el transcurso de ese año la amistad entre el joven aprendiz de herrero y la princesa se afianzó con el pasar de cada día. Pese a que Link no podía visitarla a diario, se las arreglaba para ir a verla por lo menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana, cada vez que tenía tiempo después de las sesiones de entrenamiento a las que le permitían asistir por órdenes de la reina. Sobra decir que el Capitán de la Guardia al principio no estaba muy feliz de aceptar a este "recluta no oficial" en sus filas, pero al ver sus resultados se tragó sus quejas iniciales. De todos sin duda era el más dedicado y esforzado en el entrenamiento, y a pesar de ser el menor siempre lograba ganarles a todos los de su grupo de edad. Parecía muy obvio que una vez que cumpliera los 13 sería aceptado inmediatamente en la Guardia Real.

Por su parte, la reina Selena se mantuvo al pendiente de las actividades de su hija con Link. No pasó desapercibido que Zelda se veía notablemente más feliz desde que comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, y de hecho, se lo dijo directamente en una ocasión. Y admitiéndolo, estaba empezando a encariñarse con el niño ella también. A raíz de eso, estaba empezando a considerar que debería traerlo al castillo de manera definitiva. Estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción con la restricción de edad para permitirle ingresar a la Guardia Real. Pero de cualquier manera, el pequeño seguía todavía bajo la custodia de su abuelo, así que algo como eso tenía que discutirlo con él primero. Así, esa misma mañana redactó una carta para enviársela al abuelo de Link una vez que este volviera a casa. Mientras tanto, esperaba a que los niños volvieran de la ciudadela. Por seguridad había enviado a Impa con ellos para que los vigilara, pero pensó que a su hija le vendría bien cambiar de aires.

Aquella mañana, Link y Zelda se la pasaron de un lado al otro por la ciudadela. Zelda llevaba un vestido sencillo y su cabello suelto para evitar ser reconocida y pasar por una niña normal, de modo que nadie se fijó en ella. Uno de los lugares que visitaron fue el salón de recreo, donde por una pequeña tarifa podían jugar juegos muy divertidos. A Zelda le resultaron un poco difíciles al principio pues nunca antes los había intentado, pero aun así la pasó bien. Antes de regresar al castillo, decidieron hacer una última parada en la panadería de la ciudadela.

\- Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo servirles? – saludó el panadero. – Ah, eres tú, Link, qué gusto verte. –

\- ¿Cómo está, señor panadero? – saludó el muchacho. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo. –

\- Y que lo digas, muchacho. – El panadero notó a Zelda. – Ah, y dime, ¿quién es la encantadora señorita que te acompaña? –

\- Mucho gusto, señor. Mi nombre es Zelda. – saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Zelda? – El panadero le dio una mirada más detenidamente y a los pocos segundos cayó en cuenta. – ¿Acaso eres…? –

\- Sí, es ella. – interrumpió Link. – Pero mejor no lo diga tan fuerte, no queremos que se arme un alboroto. –

\- Por supuesto. – El panadero se calmó. – Bueno, díganme qué puedo ofrecerles. ¿Quieres lo de costumbre? –

\- Je, a decir verdad hoy no. – dijo Link. – Un par de rollos de canela, si es tan amable. –

\- Qué suerte tienen, están recién salidos del horno. –

Fue hacia una bandeja y con unas pinzas tomó los dos rollos, los envolvió en papel aislante y se los entregó. Link le dio uno a Zelda y sacó una bolsa de rupias para pagarlos. Hecho esto, dieron las gracias y salieron de vuelta a la ciudadela. Se sentaron junto a la fuente, aún vigilados por Impa.

\- No tenías que hacerlo. – dijo Zelda.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sé que te gustan mucho. – dijo Link.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que no era necesario que pagaras el mío también. – aclaró Zelda. – No quiero sonar ingrata, pero… -

\- Qué importa. – dijo Link. – No me molesta, en especial si es para mi mejor amiga. Bueno, vamos a comer. –

Zelda asintió, desenvolvió su rollo y se dispuso a comerlo. Mientras lo hacía, las palabras de Link "mi mejor amiga" le hicieron recordar cómo había ido todo ese año. A pesar de que Link no podía visitarla todos los días, cuando venía siempre se aseguraba de que ella se divirtiera todo lo posible. La joven heredera, que había sido toda su vida una niña tímida y callada, se estaba volviendo más alegre gracias a su amigo. Podría ser el único que tenía, pero era el mejor que podría pedir.

El reloj de la plaza sonó dando las cuatro de la tarde justo cuando los pequeños terminaban de comer sus rollos. Impa les indicó que volvieran al castillo, así que sin perder tiempo se los llevó de la mano. Era una suerte que estando tan concurrida la ciudadela nadie se fijaba en ellos, aparte de que, como la joven princesa no salía del castillo a menudo, y menos con ropas ordinarias, nadie tenía idea de que era ella.

De vuelta en el castillo, Impa escoltó a la princesa a sus aposentos, mientras Link la esperaba, pues ella lo llevaría en la carroza de regreso a su hogar, como de costumbre. Aquel día, sin embargo, un pequeño grupo de los reclutas de la Guardia Real pasó por la entrada mientras Link estaba esperando, e iba liderado nada más y nada menos que por Vilan.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. El señor "recluta no oficial". –

\- Hola, señor "encopetado". – replicó Link. - ¿Te escapaste de las prácticas hoy también? –

. Ja, ja, ja. – Vilan fingió la risa. – No tiene nada de malo saltarse una o dos, no me voy a oxidar por eso. –

\- No estés tan seguro. – dijo Link. – El capitán dijo que tu rendimiento deja mucho que desear, y que te echarán si no te aplicas más. –

\- Eso no te concierne. – dijo Vilan. – Y cambiando de tema, ¿a qué viene todo ese trato especial contigo? A pesar de que perdiste en el torneo te dejan entrenar con nosotros. –

\- Bueno, según recuerdo yo "casi" te gané en ese torneo. – dijo Link.

\- Y no solo eso, te dejan pasar tiempo con la princesa y esa señora Impa siempre te lleva de regreso a casa. – prosiguió Vilan, ignorando el comentario de Link. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

\- Yo no hice nada. La reina simplemente me pidió un favor, es todo. – dijo Link, limitándose a decir la verdad sin entrar en detalles.

\- Joven Link. – se escuchó la voz de Impa. Voltearon a ver para verla aproximarse. – Ya es hora de marcharnos. Vamos a la carroza. –

\- Sí, de acuerdo. – dijo Link, siguiéndola. Sin embargo, Impa se detuvo un momento.

\- Ah, joven Vilan. Le agradeceré que no vuelva a referirse a mí como "señora". Le recuerdo que no estoy casada, ¿le quedó claro? –

Vilan tragó en seco. La voz de Impa no denotaba ira o ni siquiera alguna molestia, pero su firmeza era capaz de infundir respeto y temor al mismo tiempo a quienes la oyeran. Aparte, todos sabían que para ser mujer era muy fuerte y sabía pelear mejor que cualquiera de los soldados de la Guardia Real. No por nada la reina la había designado como guardaespaldas personal de su hija.

Ya en la carroza, mientras iban de camino a casa de Link, Impa le explicó que tenía que entregarle a su abuelo una carta de parte de la reina. Aunque Link se ofreció hacerlo personalmente, Impa le dijo que no había problema con hacerlo ella misma, además era un asunto importante y si podía darle respuesta en ese mismo momento sería mucho más práctico. El niño sintió curiosidad y preguntó qué era, pero Impa le dijo que lo sabría en cuanto llegaran.

Cuando llegaron, al bajarse de la carroza, Link se dio cuenta de que la chimenea de la forja estaba encendida, pero no se oía el martillo. Eso era muy extraño, si su abuelo no estaba trabajando no dejaba encendido el fuego para no gastar carbón innecesariamente.

\- ¡Abuelo, ya estoy de vuelta! – dijo al abrir la puerta. – ¿Abuelo? –

No hubo respuesta. Link empezó a tener un extraño presentimiento de algo malo. Su abuelo nunca dejaba la forja encendida para irse a echar una siesta. Aunque frecuentemente le decía que cuando estuviera trabajando no lo molestara (a menos que fuese para algo importante) algo no andaba bien allí.

\- ¿Abuelo? –

Abrió lentamente la puerta del taller. Y al espiar dentro, se quedó pasmado. Su abuelo sí estaba allí, pero estaba en el suelo, agarrándose el pecho, con el martillo tirado a un lado.

\- ¡Abuelito! – gritó Link, corriendo de inmediato hacia él.

\- ¡Maestro Smith! – gritó también Impa. Su primera reacción fue agarrarle la mano y chequearle el pulso. – Por las Diosas, debe haber sufrido un ataque cardíaco. Tenemos que llevarlo con un médico. –

\- ¡Abuelito, por favor no te mueras! – exclamó Link angustiado.

\- Calma, Link, no entres en pánico. – le dijo Impa, tratando ella misma de no entrar en pánico por el bien del muchacho y de su abuelo.

Sin perder tiempo, la Sheikah levantó al anciano y pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para sacarlo de la casa. Dio las gracias que ese mismo día había decidido acompañar a Link dentro de la casa o el pobre niño se hubiese quedado sin nadie a quién pedir ayuda en ese momento. Lo cargó de regreso a la carroza y sin perder tiempo lo metió mientras le gritaba al chofer.

\- ¡De vuelta a la ciudadela! ¡Tenemos que llevar a este hombre a la clínica, rápido! –

El chofer obedeció de inmediato, chasqueó las riendas y puso a los caballos a todo galope. Adentro, Link e Impa se quedaron en silencio, rezando a las Diosas para que no fuera demasiado tarde…

* * *

 _ **Clínica de la ciudadela, a la mañana siguiente…**_

Link se había quedado dormido en la sala de espera de la clínica, aguardando con ansiedad a que los doctores le dieran noticias de su abuelo. El pobre niño hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, pero finalmente no pudo más y el sueño lo venció. Impa se quedó acompañándolo, mientras pedía al chofer de la carroza que enviara por la reina Selena. Al oír las noticias, la monarca dejó lo que hacía y se dirigió a la clínica sin tardanza, y también se quedó en la sala de espera junto a Impa y Link. Finalmente los doctores salieron, con expresiones muy graves.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó la reina, con la voz algo somnolienta por permanecer en vigilia toda la noche.

\- Majestad… hicimos todo lo que pudimos. – dijo uno de los doctores. Eso y el tono con el que lo dijo era más que suficiente para saber lo que había sucedido.

\- Ya… veo. –

\- Lo sentimos mucho. – dijo el otro. – Si tan solo lo hubiéramos podido ver un poco antes, tal vez… -

\- No se preocupe, doctor. Sabemos que hicieron su mejor esfuerzo. – dijo la reina. Se volteó a ver a Link, que aún dormía en su silla. – Pobre pequeño, ¿cómo tomará las noticias? –

\- Tendremos que decírselo cuando despierte. Entre más pronto mejor. – dijo Impa.

Y justo en ese instante, Link empezó a estirarse, se estaba despertando. Apenas abrió los ojos y vio a los doctores, su primera reacción fue correr hacia donde estaban.

\- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor, dígame! ¡Dígame cómo está mi abuelo! ¿Está bien, se va a recuperar? –

Los doctores, la reina e Impa se miraron unos a otros, como si se preguntaran quién le daría la terrible noticia. Link, a sus 12 años ya era lo bastante inteligente como para entender esa clase de lenguaje, lo que les ahorró la explicación a los adultos.

\- No… no me digan que… -

\- Link… lo sentimos mucho. – dijo Impa. – Los doctores hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero… tu abuelo no lo logró. –

Link bajó la cabeza. Tanto Impa como la reina miraron las manos del muchacho, como se cerraban en puños y empezaban a temblar. Parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en lágrimas de dolor y rabia, quizás querría despotricar contra los doctores por no haberlo salvado, y si ese era el caso no podrían culparlo. Acababa de perder a su último familiar vivo, el dolor tenía que ser intolerable. Pero no vino ningún ataque de rabia ni nada de eso. Simplemente murmuró.

\- Entiendo. – su voz denotaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar. – Bueno, qué vamos a hacer. No importa, mi abuelo siempre decía que había tenido una buena vida, y que por eso no tendría miedo cuando le llegara su hora. –

La reina e Impa sintieron un peso en el pecho al oír esas palabras. El pequeño estaba intentando sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida con la dignidad de un hombre, a pesar de ser solo un niño. Por admirable que fuera, ellas sabían que por dentro debía sentirse completamente destrozado.

\- Link… te llevaremos al castillo para que descanses un poco. – dijo Impa. – Así para que no pases la noche tú solo, ¿está bien? –

\- Sí… está bien. –

Dicho esto, se lo llevó de vuelta al castillo. Mientras, la reina se quedó para arreglar el papeleo y ser ella quien pagara por los gastos. Este había sido un giro de acontecimientos realmente trágico. Siendo que Link ya no tendría a nadie que se hiciera cargo de él hasta que cumpliera su mayoría de edad, se había quedado completamente solo. La carta en sí misma era un documento legal que solo necesitaba la firma del herrero para autorizar que Link se fuese a vivir al castillo, pero nunca pudo hacerlo. Tendría que investigar si el anciano habría dejado alguna clase de testamento donde dejara estipulado quién sería el guardián legal de su nieto si algo le pasara. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía dejar el destino de ese niño en manos de nadie más.

* * *

 _ **Jardines del castillo de Hyrule, un poco después…**_

Link tuvo suerte de no toparse con Vilan, no estaba de humor para enfrentarse a él en ese momento. Se fue directamente a los jardines donde regularmente jugaba con Zelda. Le dijo a Impa que necesitaba un sitio donde pudiera estar tranquilo. La Sheikah no discutió con él, y le avisó que lo llamarían para la hora de la comida. Por ahora, sabiendo cómo se estaba sintiendo el muchacho, decidió dejarle tener su tiempo a solas, pues lo necesitaba.

No pasó mucho antes que la joven princesa llegara al jardín y viera a su querido amigo sentado, y con una expresión totalmente diferente a su semblante alegre y animado de costumbre.

\- ¿Link? –

La voz de Zelda lo sacó de su trance. Al mirarlo a los ojos, la princesa pudo ver que parecía estar a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, trató, con dificultad, de sonreírle.

\- Hola, Zelda. –

\- Link, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te ves tan triste? –

Por un momento, se sintió tentado a decirle "¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien." Pero no tenía sentido, ella podía ver a través de él, y si no lo sabía ahora, no tardaría mucho en enterarse del motivo.

\- Mi abuelo… mi abuelo sufrió un ataque cardíaco ayer. –

\- Oh no. – Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca. – ¿Cómo está? –

\- Pasó toda la noche en la clínica. – dijo Link. – No lo logró. –

\- Oh, Link… lo siento tanto. –

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Link. – Es extraño, a pesar de su edad… mi abuelo siempre parecía estar lleno de vitalidad. De hecho, no recuerdo haber visto a nadie que fuera tan fuerte como él. Pero bueno, supongo que todos tenemos nuestro límite. Toda su vida había trabajado muy duro, tal vez… ya merecía tener su descanso. –

Zelda pudo verlo. Link intentaba hacerse el fuerte con esas palabras, enfrentar el dolor de la muerte de su abuelo. Más todavía, parecía que no quería llorar, o al menos, no quería que lo vieran llorar. Allí mismo se notaba que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por reprimir las lágrimas. Pero en ese instante, parte de lo que realmente sentía logró salir de él, sin que pudiera detenerlo.

\- Aun así… pensar que me quedé… totalmente solo… -

La princesa entendió a qué se refería. Ella ya sabía que su abuelo era el último familiar cercano que le quedaba, pues sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. No podía ni imaginarse el dolor que estaría sintiendo. Lo más cercano tal vez, fue cuando el padre de ella murió, cuando tenía 6 años de edad, apenas lo suficiente como para poder recordarlo. No quería ni pensar en cómo sería si se quedara también sin su madre, que le ayudó a aliviar su dolor. Algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir la obligación de aliviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amigo en ese momento.

\- Link… cuando mi padre murió, yo lloré por días. – dijo Zelda. – Era muy pequeña entonces, pero aun así me daba vergüenza. Pero mi madre me dijo… que no tiene nada de malo llorar cuando pierdes a una persona importante. –

\- ¿Zelda? –

\- Puedo verlo. Te duele mucho, ¿verdad? – No era una pregunta, era un hecho. – Si no puedes soportarlo, déjalo salir. No lo reprimas. –

Y con eso ya no pudo más. Instintivamente abrazó a la princesa, que aunque se sorprendió un poco al instante le correspondió. Link dejó salir todas las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo todo el día, sin dejar de repetir "¡Abuelo, abuelo!" En medio del abrazo, no se dio cuenta que de los ojos de Zelda también empezaron a brotar lágrimas, aunque ella se limitó a llorar en silencio. A ella también le dolía ver a su amigo sufriendo de esa manera. En ese momento él solo necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a aliviar un poco esa carga, y ella aceptó voluntariamente serlo. Habían compartido mucha alegría y felicidad a lo largo de ese año que llevaban de conocerse, y si compartir el dolor le ayudaba a mitigárselo al menos un poco, no se negaría a ello.

* * *

 _ **Un par de semanas después…**_

El funeral del maestro Smith no se hizo esperar, y casi todos los habitantes de la ciudadela y los pueblos cercanos asistieron. El anciano herrero siempre fue un buen hombre, muy trabajador y cumplidor con todos quienes lo conocían, así que no hacía falta decir lo tristes que estaban todos por su partida. Por supuesto, nadie estaba más devastado que su nieto.

En los días siguientes, la reina Selena investigó a fondo, pero lamentablemente no se encontró ningún documento que dijera qué sucedería con Link a partir de ahora. Aunque algunos amigos del herrero se ofrecieron a cuidar de él, la reina finalmente decidió mover sus hilos y declaró oficialmente que pondría al muchacho bajo la custodia de la Guardia Real (lo que significaba, indirectamente, que lo ponía bajo su propia custodia). Al preguntarle al respecto, la reina explicó que había hecho un trato con el maestro Smith para que su nieto eventualmente pudiese entrar a la Guardia Real, y no tenía intenciones de romperlo. Eso bastó para calmar a las malas lenguas, no obstante, había quienes pensaban que la reina podría tener otros motivos para darle este "trato especial" a Link (y no estaban tan errados).

A pesar de que ayudaron a Link a mudar todas sus pertenencias al castillo, el muchacho pidió que enterraran a su abuelo junto a su casa, pues según él, era donde le había mencionado que querría su descanso eterno cuando le llegara su hora. La lápida se alzaba sobre la pequeña meseta, y el epitafio rezaba **"El más duro trabajador hasta sus últimos días".** Link en aquel momento llevaba sobre su traje una capa de invierno de color negro, y no traía puesto su gorro habitual, claramente en señal de luto. A su lado se encontraba la princesa Zelda, vestida con una capa similar. Ambos tomados de la mano mientras observaban el último lugar de reposo del abuelo de Link, y la nieve caía sobre ellos. En otra estación del año, la lluvia sería sinónimo de que los cielos estaban llorando. Quizás en el invierno eso significaría lo mismo.

Detrás de ellos estaban la reina Selena e Impa, también vestidas con capas de invierno negras. Cada una de ellas colocó una corona de flores sobre la tumba. Cuando finalmente Link les dijo que estaba listo para irse, dejaron el lugar, y montaron en la carroza para volver al castillo. Las dos mujeres pudieron ver que Link y Zelda aún tenían los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, y no podía culparlos.

\- Link, ¿seguro que ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó la reina.

\- Lo estaré, con el tiempo. – admitió Link. – Lo que no sé es, ¿qué va a suceder conmigo ahora? –

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Impa. – Te hemos preparado una habitación en el castillo. Y hablamos con el capitán de la Guardia Real. Te aceptarán oficialmente. –

\- Eso me alegra. – dijo Link, tratando de sonreír. – Lamento que se estén tomando estas molestias conmigo. –

\- No es ninguna molestia. – dijo la reina. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi hija. –

\- Gracias. – dijo Link. – Le prometo que me haré más fuerte, y que me esforzaré mucho para ser un gran soldado, como lo fue mi abuelo. –

\- Estamos seguras de que lo serás. – dijo Impa. – Quien sabe, con el tiempo, tal vez podría darte mi puesto. –

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Link.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo Impa. – Soy la guardaespaldas personal de la princesa. La reina no le confiaría a su hija a nadie que no fuera yo, y eso es decir mucho. –

\- Aún hay tiempo para eso, pero si demuestras que eres fuerte, leal y digno, podría considerarlo en el futuro. – dijo la reina. – Claro, si tú lo quieres. –

\- Eh… - Link miró a Zelda. La princesa no dijo nada, pero a juzgar por como sonreía, no parecía desagradarle la idea en absoluto. Y admitiéndolo, a él tampoco. – Lo pensaré… -

La monarca no pudo más que sonreír. Cierto, aún era muy pronto para decidirlo, pues él era solo un niño. A pesar de todo, se podía ver que, con el entrenamiento y formación apropiados, llegaría a ser un buen hombre, un soldado valiente y fuerte que fuese digno de proteger a su hija. La reina en ocasiones se sentía algo triste de no haber podido tener a un heredero varón, a pesar de que amaba infinitamente a su pequeña, y al ver a Link, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, si hubiese podido tener un hijo, sin duda le hubiera gustado que fuese como él. Estaba también el hecho de que había logrado hacer sonreír a su hija, y le estaba infinitamente agradecida por ello. Por eso, y en memoria de su abuelo, se aseguraría de cuidar bien de él.

Durante ese año, Link y Zelda habían formado un fuerte lazo de amistad el uno con el otro. Esa había sido la intención original de la reina, y se sentía complacida por ello, pues su hija finalmente ya no se sentía sola y estaba feliz, pero ahora, estaba empezando a considerar la posibilidad de que pudiera llevar a algo más entre los dos. Muchos otros padres (fuesen reyes o plebeyos) no dejarían a nadie acercarse a sus hijas. Pero en aquel momento, la reina Selena pensaba que, si el lazo de amistad entre los dos llegaba tal vez a convertirse en algo más (y lo veía muy probable), a ella no le molestaría. Pero por ahora, solo eran unos niños, y si esos sentimientos ya estaban aflorando en su interior, aún era muy pronto para que los entendieran o los dejaran salir. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿Cómo están? Je, no esperaban otra historia tan pronto, ¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que habrán notado que, en efecto, esta tiene lugar en la misma continuidad que **"Lecciones de esgrima para la princesa".** Mi idea original era tener en esa historia algunos flashbacks de Link y Zelda cuando eran niños, pero cuando se me alargó más de la cuenta, terminé cortándolas. Aun así, sentí que las ideas que tenía no estaban para desperdiciarlas, así que decidí retomar esos flashbacks y armar esta precuela con ellos. Les confesaré algo, no tenía pensado originalmente poner la muerte del abuelo de Link, pero siendo que en la otra historia aunque lo mencioné de vez en cuando nunca lo hice aparecer en persona, no sería difícil imaginar que en ese tiempo ya hubiera fallecido. Tuve tres razones principales para hacerlo. Primero, necesitaba un motivo más o menos válido para que Link viviera a tiempo completo en el castillo y con "trato especial". Segundo, esto afianza más el lazo entre Link y Zelda pues los amigos de verdad no solo comparten las alegrías, sino también las penas (se hace notar cuando Zelda también llora con él), y compartir este tipo de cosas hará que su relación sea más sólida cuando se hagan mayores y se enamoren. Y tercero, el drama nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte, quise practicarlo en una dosis pequeña con esta historia, aunque fuese al final.

Creo que no me queda más que decir. Quizás a partir de ahora retome la que tengo inconclusa, las ideas empiezan a volver. Le doy las gracias a **Goddess-Artemiss** que también dio su pequeña contribución en esta precuela. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
